In an elevator system one or more elevators can be switched from normal operation to an idle state during the periods of time when the elevators are not used or their use is minimal. The electricity consumption of the elevator system can be reduced by disconnecting the electricity supply of one or more control devices of the elevator during an idle state of the elevator. This type of energy-saving mode of an elevator is useful because e.g. in a fairly low apartment block often over one-half of the energy consumption of an elevator system occurs during periods of time when the elevator is not used. Sometimes an elevator/some elevators is/are parked at a certain predefined floor for the duration of an idle state.
A problem of the aforementioned solutions is the start-up delays which are caused when returning elevators from an idle state back to normal operation. The restarting of the electricity supply of the control devices of an elevator causes a delay, which might lengthen the waiting time of the elevator. Also the transfer of an elevator car from the parking floor during an idle state to a passenger awaiting an elevator might slow down the service.